Kiss me, stupid King
by Leslie Atsushi
Summary: Eran muchas las peticiones que Sinbad le negaba a Judar, pero había una que llegaría a aceptar.


Judar reía desde las alturas al ver a Sinbad siendo regañado por su sirviente albino, de quien no recordaba el nombre.

¡Otra vez el estúpido rey se había pasado de copas y había terminado en la cama con una desconocida!

Definitivamente aquel rey era único en su clase.

Sin poder controlar más sus ansias por burlarse de Sinbad, saltó de su alfombra mágica y aterrizó frente a ellos, sorprendiéndolos.

—¿Judar? ¿A que has venido? —Preguntó el rey de Sindria con incredulidad, ¿Acaso había venido por una pelea?

El Magi simplemente rió.

—No he venido a pelear, si es lo que te preocupa —Respondió—He venido en paz.

—¿Paz? —Esta vez fue Sinbad quien rió— Que recuerde, esa palabra no se encuentra en tu vocabulario, Judar.

El azabache frunció su ceño e hizo un mohín. Odiaba que él no le tuviera confianza.

—¡Eso es cruel! —Expresó, fingiendo sollozar—¡Y yo que solo venía a visitarte!

Ja'Far, quien se encontraba prácticamente sobrando en aquella conversación, se fue de allí sin que el Magi se diera cuenta. No por decisión propia, sino por orden de su rey, quien le había ordenado con solo una mirada que se retirara.

—¿Qué quieres en realidad, Judar? —Cuestionó Sinbad una vez que el albino se había ido. Conocía muy bien al Magi como para saber que siempre traía motivos ocultos.

—Es cierto lo que acabo de decir —Dijo él con seriedad— Solo he venido a visitar al estúpido rey —Finalizó con una sonrisa burlona que solo hizo molestar más al conquistador de calabozos.

Sinbad suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—No puedes estar aquí —Informó, mirándolo severamente— Vete, Judar.

—¿Así tratas a tus visitantes? —Preguntó, realmente ofendido por ser expulsado y de esa manera—Eres un maldito, Sinbad.

Después preguntaba el por qué le odiaba tanto.

—Si se enteran que estás aquí, van a pedir una explicación.

—¿Y tú por qué deberías darles una explicación, eh? —Le miró confundido— Eres el rey, no necesitas darle explicaciones a nadie.

—Ya he dicho que no. Vete, Judar —Le ordenó, exasperado. Odiaba tratar con Judar, ¡Era como si estuviera hablando con un niño malcriado!

—¡Yo también he dicho que no! —Espetó, mientras caminó hacia el interior del palacio a pesar de los llamados del rey— ¡Pasaré el resto del día aquí y nadie me sacará!

-*-*-*-*

—¡Oigan, ustedes! ¡Tengo hambre, aliméntenme! ¡Quiero melocotones!—Ordenó Judar a dos sirvientas quienes solo asintieron y huyeron aterradas.

Sinbad observó con furia al Magi, quien libremente se encontraba reposando en SU cama y ordenándole cosas a SUS sirvientes, como si él fuera el rey.

Se levantó del pequeño banco donde se encontraba y se paró a un lado de la cama.

—Judar, he dicho que te fueras —Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había dicho aquello.

—Y yo he dicho que no —Contestó con un bostezo a la vez que se estiraba y relajaba entre los grandes almohadones.

Sinbad gruñó y tomó por la fuerza el brazo del azabache. Su paciencia se había terminado.

—¡Oye, deja de ser tan brusco! —Gritó el Magi—¡Me haces daño, estúpido rey!

—Deja de ser tan niña y largo de aquí —Lo empujó lejos de su cama y le señaló la puerta— Ahora.

Él meditó por unos segundos y cruzándose de brazos habló.

—Solo si aceptas mi petición —Explicó.

—¿Petición? ¿Qué petición?

—Conviértete en mi aliado.

—Te he dicho miles de veces que no —Le recordó, riendo por aquella inútil petición— ¿Acaso no te das por vencido?

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó con seriedad—¡Puedo ofrecerte todo! Poder, dinero, ¡Ser el rey del mundo! ¡¿Acaso eso no es lo que siempre has querido?!

—Simplemente no quiero que tú seas el que me ayude a lograrlo, Judar.

 **Golpe bajo.**

—Eres un idiota... —Dijo sintiendo un sentimiento extraño dentro de si— Solo desperdicias una excelente oportunidad.

—No me importa —Contestó— No quiero nada que provenga de ti.

Aquel sentimiento amargo creció aún más, algo que no comprendió Judar.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Por qué se sentía de aquella manera solo por aquel rechazo? ¡Sinbad ya lo había hecho muchas veces! ¡¿Por qué esta vez era diferente?!

—Hm... Yo... —Susurró sin mentalizar bien que era lo que que quería decir, o más bien expresar— Eres un idiota...

Aquellas palabras le extrañaron a Sinbad, pues no le sonó como un insulto. ¿Acaso algo le sucedía?

—¿Qué te sucede? Estás extraño.

Pero ni siquiera Judar sabía.

—Me voy —Concluyó para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta con su cabeza gacha.  
 **  
Como odiaba sentir.**

 **Y más si desconocía las razones.**

—Espera —Sinbad lo tomó nuevamente del brazo y lo giró quedando frente a frente—Esto ya ha sucedido dos veces, Judar. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Nada —Respondió— Es solo que se me han quitado los ánimos de molestarte.

El rey entrecerró sus ojos, dudando si era verdad eso. Aunque...

¿Por qué le importaba?

—No te creo.

—¡E-Es cierto, estúpido rey! ¡Y no me importa si me crees o no, solo suéltame!

Pero a pesar de eso, Sinbad no lo soltó.

—Estás extraño, Judar y raramente estoy preocupado por eso—Confesó.

—¿Preocupado? —El Magi rió sin gracia, mirando aún el suelo— Solo te preocupas por ti mismo, nunca te han importado los demás.

El conquistador de calabozos no contestó aquello.

 **Porque en su interior sabía que era verdad.**

Pero esta vez era diferente, su preocupación era genuina.

—Solo respóndeme a lo que te he preocupado, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

—¡He dicho que nada, maldición! —Exclamó, exasperado.

Como respuesta, Sinbad lo empujó contra la pared, posicionando a ambos lados de su rostro sus brazos, impidiéndole cualquier intento de escape. Judar solo lo observó sorprendido por aquella acción, sintiendo también un nuevo sentimiento.

Esta vez era todo lo contrario al anterior. Era cálido, y se podría decir que le gustaba.

—¿Q-Qué haces? —Se sentía extrañamente avergonzado, y lo podía notar al sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban.

—He dicho que me respondieras.

—¡P-Pero no hace falta que hagas esto, estúpido rey!

¡Odiaba sentirse de aquella manera!

 **¡Odiaba sentirse vulnerable!**

Por su parte, Sinbad tampoco entendía por qué había hecho aquello, fue más algo que hizo inconscientemente.

Al no recibir respuesta del rey, los dos se quedaron en silencio, observándose fijamente.  
 **  
Queriendo decir nada y queriendo hacer mucho.**

—Sinbad —Habló Judar, apretando entre sus manos las mangas del rey— Tengo otra petición.

—¿Cual es?—Contestó, aún hipnotizado por aquellos rojizos ojos.

Judar tragó saliva y maldiciendose mentalmente por lo que jamás creyó que diría.

— **Bésame, estúpido rey** —Escupió sin arrepentimiento.

Sinbad sonrió y acortó más la distancia que los separaba.

— **Con gusto, Magi** —Concluyó, uniendo sus labios finalmente.

Esta vez no fueron una ni dos, fueron miles de sentimientos que inundaron a Judar al sentir aquel contacto.

Un contacto que tanto ansiaba y que tal vez fuera la razón de su extraño comportamiento.

Para Sinbad hacer aquello resolvía al fin todas sus preguntas que tenía referente a Judar.

¿Lo odiaba? Si.

¿Lo amaba? También.

¿Quería tenerlo para si mismo? Eso era más que obvio en esos momentos.

Al intensificar el beso, Judar como reacción enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del rey quien lo sostenía por la cintura con ambas manos.

—¿Qué quieres que haga ahora, Magi? —Preguntó Sinbad abriendo sus ojos para mirarlo fijamente.

Judar rió ante tal pregunta, ¿Acaso no era obvio?

— **Quiero ser tuyo, estúpido rey.**


End file.
